Fiber optic connectors are known commodities whose use is increasing dramatically. Such connectors usually employ an assembly which contains a ceramic ferrule at one end, this ferrule containing a centrally located optical fiber. The mating end of the ferrule and its associated fiber are usually factory polished so that a satisfactory butt joint may be consummated with an adjoining connector. The connector has an extended length of optical fiber projecting from its opposite end and, to utilize the connector, another optical fiber is spliced to the distal end of the fiber.
While this technique poses few problems in a factory or laboratory environment, it would be advantageous to have a connector that would be easily field installable.